Lost in the echo
by Hachi06
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre la infancia y adolescencia de Sigyn y Loki de "Dark&Ice"
1. INTRUSA

**INTRUSA**

Todo esto ocurre días después de la llegada de Sigyn al Palacio de Odín. Ella tendrá unos 6 años y Loki rondará los 8.

**LOKI**

-Me niego.

-Venga, hijo. No te hagas el difícil- le decía Frigga mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

-Que no. Ya tengo bastante con estar en la misma clase que los amigos de Thor.

-También son tus amigos, no?

-Bueno… prefiero los libros.- le sonrió tímidamente. La verdad es que, le gustaba más leer a estar con ellos y su hermano; no le caían mal, pero no tenían casi nada en común. –Además, es una plebeya, no tengo por qué tratarla bien.

-Loki, Sigyn no es ninguna plebeya. Es la hija de…

-Un guardia.

-Y le debemos mucho, cariño.

-¿A un simple guardia?- le apartó las manos y se arregló el cinturón.

-¿Qué hablamos sobre eso?- le miró enfadada su madre.

-Buff… que no debo hablar de una persona como si fuesen inferiores… Que no somos superiores aunque padre sea el Rey de Asgard.

-Eso es, cariño.- le acarició la mejilla. –Nadie es inferior a nadie.

-Ya…- Esa cantinela se la llevaba repitiendo Frigga desde que tenía memoria y era algo que no entendía. Él era superior a cualquier habitante de Asgard sólo por ser príncipe, pero no quería que su madre le echara la bronca otra vez, así que se limitó a decir que "sí" con la cabeza y a sonreírle.

-Mi niño precioso… Sé bueno con ella.

-Sí, madre.- De verdad que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que ser amable con la simple hija de un guardia, pero bueno, sería un niño bueno y haría caso de Frigga, así pronto le dejarían en paz y podría volver a esos libros de Magia tan interesantes.

-Hasta podríais ser amigos- le besó en la frente y le arregló el flequillo –Que tengas un buen día, Loki.

-Tú también, madre…

De camino a la Sala de Estudios, vio que los amigos de su hermano se metieron dentro corriendo y armando barullo, como siempre. No le gustaba nada estar con ellos, nunca prestaban atención a las clases y a él no le dejaban concentrarse y tenía que quedarse después, a solas con el Profesor y luego, echar horas en la Biblioteca. "Tendré 8 años, pero soy más maduro que cualquiera de ellos", se decía interiormente.

Abrazó los dos libros que tenía sujetos y resopló, cuando notó una mano en su hombro.

-¡Loki! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Thor.

-¿Preparado para el examen?

-Siempre lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

-Jajajaja ¡No! Por eso venía a preguntarte si…- Thor puso cara de cordero degollado y fingió sonrojarse –Si puedo copiarte… ¡Aunque sea sólo un poco!

-¡Qué!

-Loki, te han subido de curso y eso sólo les pasa a los listos… Además, soy tu hermano.

-Mayor.

-Sí, pero si estuvieras en problemas, yo te ayudaría y…

-Vale, Thor. Pero si nos pillan, te echaré a ti las culpas.

-¡Muchas gracias, hermano!- el niño rubio le abrazó efusivamente -¡Te quiero!- y se fue corriendo dentro de clase.

Ya estaba en otro lío por Thor. Siempre pasaba de estudiar, siempre le pedía copiar y él siempre accedía. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano y por él, haría cualquier cosa, así que meterse en un pequeño lío por dejarse copiar en un examen, tampoco era algo exagerado.

-Idiota…- suspiró sonriendo.

Cuando entró en el Aula y se sentó en su mesa, advirtió de que tenía una silla vacía al lado. Él siempre se sentaba solo; primero; porque le habían subido un curso y era "el nuevo" y segundo, porque Thor se sentaba con Sif y era con el único que se llevaba bien. "Mejor solo que mal acompañado", pensó la primera vez.

-Buenos días- dijo el profesor –Guardadlo todo y comencemos con el examen.

-¡Sí!- le contestaron todos.

Cuando Loki se disponía a guardar los libros en el cajón, se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella otra vez. Esa niña que conoció hacía cosa de unos días… ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

La niña se quedó mirando a las 6 personas que había ahí dentro, con cara de perdida y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Pase, Lady Sigyn, no se quede en la puerta.- el profesor se le acercó.

"Lady"… ¿En serio la iban a tratar con ese título siendo hija de quién era? Una cosa era el cuento que se inventaba su madre sobre lo de no hacer a nadie inferior, pero tratar tan prestigiosamente a alguien de baja cuna, era impensable!

-Ven, siéntese aquí- le profesor la guiaba con una mano en la espalda de la niña –Y haga sus deberes en silencio, ellos tienen un examen ahora.

-Sí, señor.

La niña se sentó a su lado tímidamente, respetando el espacio de cada uno, como si sintiera que no la quería allí. "Chica lista", pensó él, cogiendo la hoja que le daba el profesor.

A medida que avanzaba el examen, más nervioso se ponía, pero no era ni por Thor (que no dejaba de hacer cosas absurdas para llamar su atención, para que le dejara copiarse) ni por la dificultad del control ni nada de eso: le ponía nervioso la maldita niña que tenía al lado, tanto mordisquear el lápiz y tanto resoplar porque no entendía nada… y el repicar de las uñas en la mesa, ya fue lo máximo.

-¡Quieres parar de una vez!- sin darse cuenta, se había puesto de pie y la silla había caído al suelo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta los memos de Volstagg y Fandral habían parado de cuchichear y de reír por lo bajo. ¡Qué vergüenza, por todos los Dioses!

-¿Ocurre algo con la señorita Sigyn, Alteza?

-¡No para y me está poniendo nervioso!- al fin y al cabo, era un niño y no pudo evitar decirlo con un tono de niñato que se queja por todo.

-Pero si yo no he…- intentó replicar ella.

-Venga conmigo, por favor.

Antes de que el profesor lo sacara del Aula, vio cómo Thor le frotaba el hombro a Sigyn, reconfortándola por algo.

Encima, niñata.

-¡¿Qué?!- Frigga siempre se horrorizaba cuando castigaban a alguno de sus hijos, aunque, la mayoría de veces, lo hacía por Thor, no por él y no estaba acostumbrado. –Loki, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Es una pesada y no me dejaba hacer el examen tranquilo.- se defendía él, gesticulando con las manos –No dejaba de morder el lápiz, de hacer ruidos con los dedos en la mesa, de bufar en voz alta…

-Cariño, Sigyn está nerviosa. No tienes que ser tan estricto con ella. Viene de un mundo diferente al nuestro y está asustada, es normal! No se lo pongas más difícil.

-¿Qué importa que yo la trate bien? Ya lo hacen los demás.- empezó a retorcerse el jersey, nervioso.

-Loki.- su madre se agachó para ponerse a su altura –Dale una oportunidad. Es una buena niña y tiene muchas ganas de aprender cosas, sólo dale tiempo… Su padre se murió hace poco y sólo le queda Nanna. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, madre…

-Ahora ve y pídele perdón.

-¡Qué! ¡No voy a pedirle perdón!- vamos, ¿qué era? ¿tonto, acaso? No debía disculparse por nada.

-Loki. No me hagas repetírtelo. Te has portado mal con ella y vas a disculparte.

-¡Pero…!

-Vas a disculparte.

-Sí, madre.- lo dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula al máximo, tanto, que creyó que se le partiría.

Se secó, bruscamente, las lágrimas que habían nacido en sus párpados, de la rabia que le daba todo aquello. A él le daba igual que esa niña fuese huérfana y tuviera problemas para adaptarse… Y más ahora que le había costado un examen. Si había alguna posibilidad de que le cayera bien, acababa de desaparecer, pero le haría caso a su madre, sólo para que le dejara en paz de una vez con el tema.

Cuando volvió a la Sala de Estudios a coger sus libros, vio que estaba vacía, así que los cogió de mala gana y se fue a la Biblioteca. Ya que seguramente habría suspendido, adelantaría trabajos, haría deberes y estudiaría. Al abrir la puerta, pudo advertir que ni Thor ni ninguno de sus amigos estaban allí (se hacían MUCHO de notar), así que se acercó a una mesa desierta y se puso manos a la obra. Al cabo de un rato, alguien entró y se quedó parado al levantar la vista y encontrarse con quién se encontró.

-Lo… Lo siento…- Sigyn apretó los libros contra ella y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Loki se limitó a seguir trabajando en su pergamino, ignorándola -¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Perdón.- pero, por lo que parecía, ese día, Sigyn se había empeñado en sacarle de quicio, así que volvió a mirarla.

-Sí, así que déjame solo.

La mirada de la niña hizo que se sintiera mal, aún sin él quererlo y, cambiando su expresión de dolida a enfadada, se dio media vuelta y se fue a la mesa más alejada de la suya. "Mejor", pensó Loki.

Casi una hora más tarde, cuando opinó que ya había trabajado suficiente por ese día, miró dirección a la mesa que ocupaba Sigyn y resopló al ver la escena: la rubia tenía los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y escondía la cabeza dentro. Nunca sabría por qué se acercó a ella, porque lo que él quería hacer, era sentarse en uno de esos enormes sofás mullidos de al lado de la chimenea y leer hasta quedarse dormido, o aprender un poco más de Magia… pero, en cambio, hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras mal?

-¿Eh?- levantó la cabeza y vio que estaba llorando -¡Déjame!- se medio giró en la silla y se frotó los ojos con las mangas del vestido.

-Vale…- esa niña era de lo peor. Encima que había ido a preocuparse por ella… Definitivamente, no merecía su atención… pero…

-¡No, espera!- sin darse cuenta, Sigyn le cogió de la camisa y tiraba de ella –¿Me ayudas con estos deberes?

-Mmm…- miró las hojas de papel por encima y vio que eran problemas fáciles de Aritmancia –Pídele ayuda a alguno de los amigos de Thor, o a él mismo.

-Pero tú eres más listo…

Fue lo único que le bastó para que su cuerpo ignorara a su cerebro. Se sentó a su lado y le empezó a explicar detalladamente las fórmulas que debía emplear y los trucos para que se estudiara fácilmente las cosas.

-Contigo es más fácil, Príncipe Loki.

-Llámame sólo "Loki".

-¿Pero eso no es una falta de respeto? Mi tía dice que debo tener educación con las clases superiores.

-Bueno, pero es que nadie es superior a nadie…

-Oh. ¿Y por qué mi tía dice eso?

-No lo sé, pero es lo que me dice mi madre.

-Bueno. Gracias, Loki.

La sonrisa que le dedicó esa niña, que había considerado tan repelente días atrás, hizo que se le escapara a él otra, involuntariamente, porque su cuerpo seguía ignorando a su cerebro. Podría estar haciendo cosas de más provecho, pero sin embargo, no se movió de esa silla hasta que Sigyn no acabó los deberes.

Quién sabe, tal vez… hasta podrían ser amigos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, pues voy a ir subiendo one-shots de estos (WIII! Me he lanzado con los one-shots! o) explicando anécdotas de la infancia y adolescencia de Loki y Sigyn **

**No serán en orden cronológico. Un día puedo subir uno de cuando tengan 15 años y, al siguiente, otro de cuando tenían 8. Es según se me vayan ocurriendo.**

**Este está claro! El primer acercamiento de Loki hacia ella. A Loki sólo le basta saber que alguien le necesita a ÉL, así que no lo duda dos veces y le da su ayuda a Sigyn (me encanta!)**

**Pues nada, espero que os gusten ^^ **


	2. MAGIA

**2. MAGIA**

Loki y Sigyn con 12-14 años, aprox.

**SIGYN**

Estaba sola en la oscuridad. Y hacía frío, mucho frío. Se acercó las yemas de los dedos a los labios, para calmarlos un poco con su aliento, pero no le servía de mucho si el aire azotaba la falda del vestido violentamente contra sus piernas.

Sintió pisadas detrás de ella, pisadas sutiles, casi acariciando la nieve… y una respiración, pero una respiración rara: no notaba que se cortara por el frío y el aire. Se abrazó a sí misma, apretándose muy fuerte los brazos, desnudos… y sonrió. Esa cosa que respiraba tan tranquilamente se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta que notó su aliento en la nuca.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo ella, sin tan siquiera cambiar su expresión.

-Jolines, Sigyn!

De repente, la luz de la media tarde volvió a ganar terreno y el frío, dejó paso al caluroso verano que estaba reinando sobre Asgard las últimas semanas. Sigyn se giró y vio que Loki le dedicaba una mueca de frustración.

-Oh, vamos. No te pongas así! Ningún Mago podría hacer un invierno tan frío en pleno verano- le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Meh…

-¡Loki!- se empezó a reír. –No te enfades. Eres mejor Mago que el mejor Mago de Asgard.

-….- aunque intentaba parecer molesto, no podía evitar sonreír. –Por más que me hagas la pelota, no te ayudaré con los deberes.

-No, Loki, porfa…!- le puso cara de cordero degollado, sentándose y sacando los pergaminos.

-Pero es que si siempre los hago contigo, no aprenderás nunca.- se sentó a su lado.

-Sí aprendo. Tú sólo estate a mi lado por si algo lo hago mal.

-Pues lo que yo decía…- apoyó la cara en sus manos y bufó de fastidio.

Al cabo de un rato, Sigyn se sequó la sudor de la frente con la falda de su vestido.

-Si te viera tu tía haciendo eso…- le dijo él, repasando los deberes de Lengua.

-Bueno, pero no está.- se acercó a Loki, arrastrando la silla. –Y tú no le dirás nada… ¡Por cierto!

-No armes tanto jaleo, Sigyn…

-Perdón.- se le acercó más.

-¿Qué quieres?- la miró -¿A qué viene esa cara de niña buena?

-Loki… por favor… enséñame a hacer Magia.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- se levantó de la silla.

-Por favor! Por favor!- ella le fue detrás, agarrándole de la camiseta.

Loki volvió a suspirar de fastidio. Por lo visto, nunca podría decirle que no si siempre empleaba la táctica de "ojitos de cachorrito desvalido".

Sigyn sonrió triunfal, al ver que su amigo ponía una silla frente a la otra y se sentaba. Ella le imitó, emocionada, mirándole con expectación, esperando que creara cualquier cosa de la nada, que volviera a hacer un Invierno como el de antes… cualquier cosa.

-Alarga tus brazos hacia a mí y pon las manos mirando hacia arriba.- le dijo, a lo que ella obedeció enseguida. –Bien, ahora cierra los ojos y respira profundamente… y concéntrate en lo que quieres que aparezca.

Sigyn obedecía concienzudamente a todo lo que le decía Loki. Las otras veces que lo había intentado, nunca había conseguido hacer Magia y esta vez, se iba a esforzar. Muchas imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza: un copo de nieve, una pequeña llama, una flor... pero nada! era imposible. Entreabió un ojo y, de las palmas de sus manos, no salía nada.

Al final, se rindió, mientras Loki la miraba divertido.

-No puedo...- hizo una mueca de disgusto. -No me sale nada! No sé hacerlo...

-Espera, no te rindas tan pronto.- le volvió a poner los brazos como los tenía y puso sus manos debajo de las de ella. -Lo haremos de otra manera, ¿vale?- Sigyn asintió -Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y abre tu mente. Ábrela, no tengas miedo.

-¿Cómo la abro?- le respondió ella, con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviese haciendo fuerza con algo.

-Deja que entre en tu mente y relájate- se carcajeó un poco- Sobretodo, relájate. Confía en mí...

-Sí...- notó cómo, de repente, parecía que se elevaba del suelo, aún notándolo debajo de sus zapatillas y también sintió cómo le invadían la razón. -¿Loki...?

-Tranquila, muy bien... Visualiza lo que quieres que aparezca.

-¿Y esta vez saldrá?

-Confía en mí. No te cierres.

-No...

De repente, las palmas de las manos empezaron a calentarse gradualmente, pero nunca llegó a quemarle.

-Abre los ojos, Sigyn.

Y allí estaba: una llama tan pequeñita que no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¡Qué bonita! ¿Esto lo he hecho yo?

-Sí.

-¡Estás mintiendo! Lo estás haciendo tú a través de mis manos.

-No... Lo estás haciendo tú.- se reía divertido.

-A mí nunca conseguirás engañarme, listo.- apartó sus manos y le dio un golpe gracioso en el brazo.

Los dos se quedaron riendo en aquél rincón, mientras Loki formaba pequeñas llamaradas y pequeños copos de nieve, mientras ella se maravillaba con todo.

No sólo la Magia le parecía fantástica... le parecía fantástica porque su Magia: la Magia de Loki.

* * *

**JELOU!**

**Aquí, otro one-shot! Espero que os haya molado (sino, lo decís igual ;) )**

**Es normal que Sigyn se interese por la Magia, si es lo que Loki siempre hace y, como siempre están juntos, pues eso.**

**PD: La Sigyn-niña me parece adoréibol! (insertar corazón)**

**Un besote a tod s! Sus quiero ^^ **


End file.
